


Why Me? - BTS Jimin

by animemangakpop



Category: ARMY - Fandom, BTS Jungkook - Fandom, OC - Fandom, bts jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Funny, Sad, depressed, loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animemangakpop/pseuds/animemangakpop
Summary: Park Ara goes through a depressing life of being abused by her family and getting bullied at school. She gets verbally and physically abused. She always thought that she should just end her life and disappear, but until Jimin comes and changes her opinion on it.





	1. Author Note!

Welcome to my 1st book! Okay so this book will kinda be emotional and I MEAN EMOTIONAL. I am thankful that you are about to start reading my book even though it might not be as good as the other books that you have read.

I am just gonna tell everyone that is reading my book that there MIGHT be some cliche stuff. I am gonna try to do my own ideas. Also, I have school in my life and it might be difficult to update, but i am gonna try to update the book at least 1-2 chapters a week.

I actually am gonna work hard on this book and try to aim for about 15 chapters. I hope this books gets a lot of readers.You also better not copy my book! I only own the story line not the members or music. Just the original character and story line. This book has a lot of effort and ideas from myself, so please don't copy.

Thank You & Enjoy My Book!


	2. Characters!

Park Ara: Very emotional and lonely girl who goes through a lot of stuff in her life and tries her best to make her family proud of her, but her family still disapproves her as part of the family. She gets bullied by everyone, so she tries to change her lifestyle to make everyone like her, but does not succeed.

Park Jimin: A cheerful guy that loves to help out anyone that is feeling down or upset. He loves to make the atmosphere happy no matter what. He can be annoyed by people sometimes if they make fun of him or his friends. He loves everything around him.

Jeon Jungkook: He is a loyal friend to his best friend. He will do anything to help him through any troubles that they are facing. He is sometimes awkward with people and that's why he always answer them in a cold and serious manner even though he doesn't want to.

Park Seulgi: She is Ara's older sister by 3 years. They are not biological sisters. She likes Jimin, and tries her best to get close to him a lot as soon as possible. She hates Ara a lot because she thinks that she is always better than her at everything.


	3. Usual Morning

It's 7:00 in the morning, and its time to get ready for school. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. I started brushing my teeth and then combing my hair. I started changing and then once I was about to put my shirt on, I saw the marks that was still on me.

"It's still here.." I start touching the marks that was on me that I got from dad about 3 days ago. I always wondered why I got beat by him. Was I doing something wrong all this time to deserve getting beat? Did he not take me in as his own when my real dad left me around when I was 3 months old? I kept asking myself that, but then I heard a loud knocking on the door that got me out of my thoughts.

"Yo Ara! You fucking done in there!? I need to get myself ready too!? Hurry the fuck up!?"

I hear my sister, Seulgi, yelling at me on the other side of the door and I was a little bit more awake now.

"Okay. I'm coming out now. Sorry." Once I open the door, she just barged in and hit my shoulder while muttering something under her breath, "Stingy Ass Bitch...", I just hurried to my room to get my stuff ready for school. Once I finished I went downstairs to get breakfast, but instead I got something else.

*Slap*

"Why are you taking the bathroom to yourself? You need to share it with Seulgi too. Stop being so fucking selfish all the time." My mom said to me after she had slapped me.

I started touching the spot of where my mom just slapped me. I just told her that I was sorry and I won't do it again. I just skipped breakfast at home and went straight to school.

When I was walking to school, I saw this guy laughing and smiling a lot with his best friend. I was thinking in my mind, 'The guy smiling so much must be happy today.' I then accidentally bumped into this girl. She turned around and saw me then she made a disgusted face towards me.

"Watch where you are going dumbass!"

"I'm Sorry."

"You better be." Then she slapped me across the face and just walked away. I was almost on the verge of crying, but I just held it in.

I started walking to class when I got to class people threw paper balls at me. I just went straight to my seat and started taking my stuff out to get ready for class.

It was about 7:45 and the teacher was now arriving to class to announce the agenda for today.

"Good Morning Students."

"Good Morning." We, students, said to our teacher.

"Okay students, we have 2 new students that have transferred to our school. Now let's welcome them here." I just kept zoning out without paying any attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Okay new students, please come in and introduce yourself."

" Annyeonghaseyo! My name is Park Jimin and I am happy to be here with all of y'all! Let's all be friends!"

"Annyeonghaseyo. My name is Jeon Jungkook. Let's get along."

"Okay thank you. Jimin-ah, you will sit by...... Park Ara." I then got knock out of my thoughts once I heard my name being called.

"Park Ara, put your hand up of where you are." I put my hand up and then this guy came over to sit by me. This was the guy that I saw earlier that was smiling and laughing a lot with the other new student while on my way to school. He started smiling at me and put out his hand for me to shake it.

"Let's get along Ara!" He said with a eye smile.

"Ye.." I said with a little hesitation towards him.

Then the teacher was about to assign the next seat for the other new student.

"Jungkook-ah, You will sit by Im Nayeon."

"Ye." He said and he started walking to his seat.

I started thinking that today was nothing different like yeah we got new students, but that's just normal. Would be nice if I could be normal like all the other students. Be treated the same instead of being laughed at, made fun of, and being hit all the time.

Class was now getting started and we proceeding with the lesson that we left off with yesterday.

"Okay everyone, take out your Social Studies textbook and turn to page 169 on the topic WWII." I took out my textbook and flipped to the page. I started listening to my teacher teach and discuss the causes that started WWII. I then turned to the right to see the new student beside me not having his book out.

"Yah.. You need to get your textbook out and flip to pg. 169." I said in a whisper tone.

He turned his face towards me with a forgetful face.

"Well,... I left it at home when I was rushing to meet up with my dongsaeng because I know he might get mad at me for being late."

"Ah~" I said with a understanding tone.

"Can I share with you like just for today? Please?" He said with puppy eyes.

"Okay.." I felt kinda disturb with the expression he did. It was kinda creepy. I then slide my textbook next to him and we started sharing together.

"Gomawo." He said with a smile and went back at looking at the textbook.

I just nodded at him and also went back to the book.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Was this chapter good enough? I'm pretty sure that I had a lot of grammar issues, but I hope y'all can deal with that. I felt like this chapter was pretty good to start with for the first time I ever written in my life. I hope y'all can help me out by giving me feedback on the chapters to see what I need to improve on and do better for the later chapters. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you stick with me to read more chapters that I add to this story! :)

BTW I will be putting Korean Words in this story, but they will be in Romanized writing.

Korean Word Meanings:

*Yeh - Yes (Formal)

*Annyeonghaseyo - Hello (Formal)

*Dongsaeng - Younger Sibling/Friend

*Gomawo - Thank you (Formal)


	4. "Please...'

Class just ended and I started packing up my stuff, but then the guy next to me was talking to his dongsaeng and just took my textbook like it was his. He then got up about to leave.

"Ara! Gomawo for sharing the book with me!" He said with a smile.

I just nodded at him, 'I guess he doesn't know that he has it. I'll get it from him when I see him again.'

I was walking to Math class and I was struggling with the stuff that I was carrying because I didn't have enough room in my backpack. I was almost to class. Until.

I fell on the ground with all of my papers all over the place. I started picking up all of my papers quickly, so anyone didn't have to see what happened. It felt like someone tripped me instead of me falling all by myself.

"YAH! Park Ara! Can you not see where you are fucking going? This is the second time that you have done this to me." It was the same girl that I saw this morning.

"Joesonghabnida." I said while bowing down at her.

"Sorry isn't enough. You are going to pay for it."

She starts coming towards me and takes me into the bathroom. She and her friends starts pushing me and slapping me in the face. They pulled my hair. This is normal. Everyday, I get this treatment.

'Why?'

"This should treat you to stop falling so much." She says has she smirks and walks out of the bathroom.

I'm still on the ground. Hugging my legs together and just sitting there. In the quiet. Alone.

About 5 minutes later, I got up and and went to clean myself up. I had a cut on the corner of my lip and had red cheeks. I then left to go to class.

I arrived to class and when I opened the door. Everyone looked at me and then started laughing at me on how I looked.

"Class, what are y'all laughing about!" The teacher looks towards me and makes a disgusted face.

"Why are you late, Park Ara! You are 15 minutes late to class and you dare come disrupt my class!" The teacher was yelling at me the whole time and I just had my head down the whole time.

"Joesonghabnida." I just say with my head down.

"Go outside for the rest of class." He says pointing the stick towards the door and turns around.

I start walking towards the door then everyone starts throwing paper balls at me. They were just laughing at me the whole time and I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so hard. It hurts to be treated like this. I walk outside of class and just sit against the wall.

"One day. Just one day of peace. Please God Help me. Please." I say looking up at the heavens with tears coming down my face. I wiped my tears with my sleeves and just went back to holding my legs and putting my head down.

45 mins has gone by. The bell has dismissed people out of their class period. I now got up and started walking to the bathroom to clean the tear stains on my face. I walked in and was relieved that no one was in the bathroom. I start cleaning myself, and just start thinking.

'Ara, Be strong. Be strong no matter what.'

I then left the bathroom to go to my locker to put my unneeded materials in there and go to my final classes. I was about to close my locker until I saw a person from a distance. It was the same person that took my textbook. He looked like he was out of breath and was running around the halls for a long time. He then made eye contact at me and made a 'I FOUND YOU!' face towards me. He starts running towards me and I felt kinda scared since he was running towards me. He finally reached me and started breathing hard to get some air. I was just staring at him the whole time.

"Gwenchanayo?" I say with a quiet tone.

He starts waving his hand at me.

"Gwenchana." He says finally recovering the breath that he lost.

I then saw something in his hand. It was my S.S. textbook.

"Mianhae Ara. I didn't mean to take this from you. Please forgive me!" He says doing a deep bow towards me in front of everyone in the hallways. Once I saw everyone looking at us, I start freaking out a bit.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just please get up." I say in a desperate and quiet tone.

He gets up and starts smiling.

"Jinjja!?" He says with a glad and happy face.

"Y-yeh..." I say with nervousness.

He then hugs me all of a sudden and starts thanking me.

"Gomawo! Gomawo Ara!"

I felt very suprised from his action and I pushed him away. He looks at me with a confused face of why I did that.

"Please don't do that to me." I say in quiet voice. I saw everyone looking at us. All of them were glaring at me. Mostly the girls.

"Mianhae Ara." He says while scratching the back of his head.

I was about to leave until Jimin yelled my name out.

"Ara! Can you be my friend?" He says in a exciting tone.

I looked back at him. I don't know if I want to though. What happens if he starts hurting me like everyone else? I couldn't take the chance. I shooked my head saying no.

He looks upset, but had a determined face on afterwards.

"Okay Ara! But I won't give up!"

I just looked at him suprised, thinking of why he said he won't give up. I then started walking to my next class.

Throughout the whole day, I just found out that, that guy is in all of my classes. But I didn't see him in my math class when I came in there. Probably because I wasn't trying to look at my classmates at all.

I feel like the rest of this year is gonna get worst for me. More abuse. More paper balls. More getting yelled at.

*sigh*

Classes was all over and I was walking home. That home was not my home. It was just another place to be at. I could just run away now. Leave everyone. And never come back again. No. I shouldn't do that. Let me finish school then I will leave. Just 2 more years left. Just 2 more. Please let me endure this pain throughout these next 2 years.

"Jebal..."


	5. "YAH!"

I was walking home in the dark. It was around 8 now and it felt really nice outside. Feeling the breeze against my skin and blowing my hair away. It felt like I was the only person in the world that can feel this feeling. Once I got home, I heard yelling from the inside of the house.

I opened the door and I saw bottles being thrown. I see trash all over the place. I see the two parents yelling at each other. I just walk up to my room and just pretend I don't hear anything. I lay on my bed and just start looking up at the ceiling.

*sigh* " I wish everything was quiet and nice for once.."

A tear has fallen from my eyes. 'Sam, why are you crying? You need to hide all your emotions from everyone. Just hide it.'

I suddenly hear loud footsteps coming down the halls. I hurried to wipe my tears and make myself look normal. My door was swung opened by my sister.

"YAH! Why were you with Park Jimin today?" Seulgi says with a irritated tone.

"Sorry, but who is that? I don't know who you are talking about." I said with confusion.

"You were fucking with Park Jimin! The black hair guy you were with!?" She says with a angry tone.

I flinched when she yelled at me.

"Mianhae Seulgi. I didn't know that guy was Park Jimin. He just seemed like a weird person to me..." I say with my head down.

She then yanks my hair and makes me look at her.

"Don't try to act stupid! You better stay away from him! He's mine, you got it?" She says pulling my hair even more.

"Y-yeh Unnie.." I say while going through pain.

" "Unnie"?  Are you crazy?" She says with a scary face.

She slaps me with the palm of her hand that makes me slam into the ground. I grab my cheek because she scares as much as mom does.

"M-mian Seulgi."

'I'm scared. Someone help me.'

"Stay away from Park Jimin, Okay?" She says while giving me a death stare.

"Y-y-yeh." I stuttered with fear.

She leaves my room and slams the door. I just flinched and go onto my bed. I laid on there and still holding my cheek. I just start thinking that I'm going to listen to Seulgi and avoid getting hurt by her or mom. I felt my eyes falling. I haven't even showered yet I'm so tired.

'I'll shower early in the morning. What a long day..'

I then fell asleep.

......

"YAH, Sam! Come here! Why didn't you clean the dishes, huh?! Why did you not do the laundry that I told you to do!" My dad says while throwing stuff to me. Lamps. Bottles of Beer. Vases.

"M-m-mianhae appa." I say while sitting in a corner and just holding my legs together.

"Who is your "appa"? I was never your appa. Your appa left you a long time ago. You are just a disgrace to this family. You brought shame to all of us. I don't know why you are still here. Fucking get lost and let us have good life without you here." He says while sitting on the couch taking another drink out of his beer.

"M-mianhae.." I say while trying to hold in my tears.

I woke up. I start breathing hard and felt something wet near my eyes. Tears. I'm just glad it was just a nightmare. 

It was about 6:00 in the morning. Since I didn't shower last night, I had to shower in the morning. After I was done, I ran out the door and just started walking to school. From the nightmare that I had last night, I just wanted to avoid my family for now.

Once I was walking, I saw that "guy" with Jungkook, I think? We made eye contact, I suddenly turned my head and started walking fast to the school. I hear him from a distance.

"Ara!!! Ara!! Wait for me!!" He says while running towards me.

"Hyung! Wait for me! Why are you leaving me?!" I hear Jungkook say from a distance.

I turn my head and I see Jimin running towards me. I freaked out for a bit and started running to class.

'I have to stay away from him. For Seulgi. And for my sake.'

Once I reached to class and took my seat. I saw writing all over my desk. They were full of hurtful messages.

'Go die.' 'Leave this school bitch!' 'You are so fucking annoying.' 'You're unwanted'

My heart was hurting. It was beating fast. It felt like I was suffocating. 'Someone-- Someone please-'

"ARA!"

I looked at the person who yelled my name.

"Gwenchana?!" He says with a worried tone.

I just keep staring at him. My vision was getting blurry.

"Yah! Ara! Ar-"

I then fell to the floor. I felt so hot. My breathing was faint. I was sweating. I then felt someone pick me up. I couldn't see who it was. My vision was blacking out.

I then fainted.


	6. Different

I woke up and I felt my head sting a bit. I look around of where I was and I saw white curtains. I was in the infirmary. The nurse was at her desk typing on her computer and then she turned her towards me  realizing that I was now awake. She got up and started coming towards me in a smiling manner.

"Gwenchanayo? You suffered a hard fall to the ground." She says pointing at my head of where it hurts.

"Ah~, gwenchanayo. Kamsahamnida." I say to the nurse while bowing down to her.

"You shouldn't say thank you to me. You should say that to the boy that brought you here. He was like freaking out when he brought you here." She says with a smile.

"Jinjjayo? Do you know who this boy was?" I say with a little confusion because I thought everyone hated me to do something like this for me.

"Aniyo. I think the boy will come to you since he was freaking out about you. Anyway, do you think you are better enough to be able to go to class?"

"Yeh." I say while getting up and putting my shoes on.

"Okay. Have a nice day!"

"You too.." I say.

I'm now walking to class. Its about 8:00 and 1st period ends in about another 30 minutes. When I opened the door, everyone looked at me. I just walked to the teacher's desk and gave him the nurse's note. He just signaled me to go take my seat. I bowed and went to my seat. I started taking my materials out and setting it on my desk.

"Psst..."

'What is that sound?'

"Psst~.."

'It sounds like a fly.'

"Psst~ Ara."

I turned my towards who called my name. It was Jimin. He was looking at me with a worried face for some reason.

"Are you feeling any better right now?" He says with a concerned face.

"Y-yeh.."

'How does he know I was sick?'

"That's good. Gosh, you really made me scared when you fell." He says with a relieved tone.

"Um, how--"

"YAH! Park Jimin and Park Ara! Why are y'all talking during my lesson?" The teacher was looking towards us.

I was looking down onto my desk.

"Are one of y'all gonna answer me? Park Ara?" He says with a irritated tone.

I looked up at the teacher and he was glaring at me very hard. I was frozen and scared. His glare was like looking into my soul. I looked to my side and saw Jimin looking at me. He looked like he was worried about me.

"Park Ara! Are--"

"Teacher! I started talking to her first, but she didn't want to say anything. I kept bugging her, and right now she was about to me to stop talking and pay attention to the lesson. So actually it's my fault for interrupting your lesson. Sorry." Jimin shouts out towards the teacher.

I looked at Jimin. Signaling to stop. He looked back at me and moved his lips saying 'Nan gwenchanayo.'

" *sigh* Jimin, are you serious? Why interrupt my lesson? Park Ara, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Jimin, go outside of class and put your arms up for remainder of class."

"Its okay.." I say in a quiet tone.

"Yeh, teacher." Jimin says towards the teacher.

Jimin then gets up from his desk and starts walking towards the door. He stops for moment at the door and he looks towards me. He then smiles.

'Why is he smiling at me?' I thought about this question throughout the remainder of class.

When class ended, I instantly went towards the door to find him. When I was outside of class, I didn't see him.

'I guess he went with his friends'

It was time for lunch. Lunch for me was always lonely, but I'm used to it. I nevered got a full meal. I only got a apple or just a milk because I nevered had a lot of money in my account. I only got money from going to my part time job on the weekends.

Once I got my milk and went to go to the roof since it is quiet and peaceful. I sat down and started studying. When I was studying, I heard snoring. I went towards the sound to where it was coming from. When I turned the corner, I saw a black hair guy. His back was facing me. I went to the other side and still couldn't see who it was since his black hair was covering his eyes. I was about to move his hair until--

"Hyung, I'm back with your-YAH! What are you doing to hyung!?" Jungkook was yelling at me with a scary tone.

"I-I-I" I say while stuttering.

"YAH!" Jungkook was about to walk towards me.

I was closing my eyes until I heard someone's voice.

" *yawn* Jungkookie, why are yelling all of a sudden?" Someone says.

I opened my eyes and I looked at the person who just talked to Jungkookie. 

It was Jimin.

He looks towards me and went wide eyed. 

"Ara! What are you doing here?!" Jimin says with a surprised face.

"I was here to study during lunch, but kinda got distracted by your snoring.." I say in a quiet tone.

"Ah~ Mianhae." He says with an apologetic face while scratching the back of his with a smile.

"It's okay."

"Um, hyung. She was freakishly looking at you when you were taking a nap. She could be those fan girls that was all over you this morning." Jungkook says while eyeing me down

I felt a little uncomfortable from his stares. Jimin then looked over at me and smiled and looked back at Jungkook.

"Aniyo Jungkookie. Ara is different. She doesn't have interest me. Right Ara?" Jimin then looked at me when he asked me.

"Y-yeh." I say with a hesitation. I mean like it was a sudden question to ask if I had interest in him. Questions like that are really uncomfortable in my opinion. 

"See Jungkookie, she doesn't." Jimin says with a eye smile.

"Okay hyung, I believe you and her. Ara, mianhae for yelling at you. I just thought you were those crazy fan girls after him." Jungkook says while bowing at you.

"Gwenchanayo!" I say quickly to Jungkook to make him not bow at me.

"My name is a Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you." He says while bowing down at me.

"My name is Park Ara. Nice to meet you too." I say while bowing too.

"Why do i feel like a third wheel now?" Jimin says with a pouting face.

"Mian hyung." Jungkook says.

"Jimin-ssi..." I say towards him with nervousness.

"Yeah Ara?" He says while facing me with a questionable face.

"Um, how did you know that I was sick?" I say.

"You don't remember? I was the one who took you to the infirmary." He says with assured face.

"I don't remember, but thank you for taking me." I say formally while bowing down.

"No problem Ara."

"Also Jimin-ssi, thank you for getting in trouble for me." I say 

"It's nothing Ara." He says while smiling.

"I have to go to class now. Goodbye." I say while bowing to say goodbye to him and Jungkook and then walking away.

"Ah okay. Bye Ara!" He says while waving his hand from me. 

"Bye Ara-ssi." Jungkook says.

"Ara!" Jimin yelled my name out all of a sudden.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Can you be my friend yet?!" He shouts out to me.

I was thinking hard. 

'Not yet. I don't trust you enough. Prove yourself to me. Please.'

I shooked my head. I felt guilty for say no twice to him already, but I want to see if I can trust him enough for him to earn my trust.

"Okay Ara! It's okay! You'll be my friend no matter what though, okay?" He says while giving me the a small smile.

I just nodded and went down to class.

"Hyung, why are you trying hard to make her your friend? You have so many friends already since we got transferred here."Jungkook says while tilting his head to the side.

"Jungkook. Something about her wants me to know more about her and help her. She's very different from the all the people that I have known." Jimin says with a small grin.

'Ara,  I warned you..' Seulgi says in her head with a pissed off face while eavesdropping to Jimin and Jungkook's conversation.


	7. Band-Aid

Once classes was over,  I had to hurry to my part-time job.My part-time job is working at a gas station. My shift starts at 5:00 and it was not 4:45. I was running to my house to go get my job uniform. I was running and running until I arrived home being out of breath. When I ran inside my house to go get my uniform in my closet, I saw Seulgi in my room sitting on my bed. I felt a little scary vibe coming off her for some reason.

"Hey Ara." Seulgi says with scary smirk.

"H-hey Seulgi.." I hesitantly said.

I slowly walked to my closet to get my job uniform until--

I felt someone grab me by my hair all of sudden.

"AH!" I say screaming the pain.

"How many times have I told you to get away from Jimin?! Why are you always near him?!" She says as she throws me to the floor and starts slapping my face.

"I don't know Seulgi.. I'm trying to get away from him like you told me to do. I'm sorry. Please stop hurting me. Please." I say while crying from the pain that she was giving me.

**Flashback~~**

When I was leaving the roof and going down the stairs. I bumped into Seulgi and she gave me the death stare.

"Watch where you were going bitch!" She says as she pushed me towards the wall.

I just bowed towards her and said I was sorry then hurried to my classes.

Seulgi was then going up to the roof because she knew that was the place that Jimin goes to during lunch break.

"Yayyy! I cannot wait to see my Jiminie!" Seulgi says with a fan girlish tone.

When she was approaching the door to the roof, she heard something.

"Jungkook. Something about her wants me to know more about her and help her. She's very different from the all the people that I have known." She hears this that sounded like Jimin was saying this.

Seulgi was angry when she heard this. She wanted to hurt Ara because she thought she was gonna lose Jimin to a worthless girl and not be with popular pretty girl.

"Ara, I warned you." Seulgi says with a threaten tone.

**Flashback Over~~**

She then starts kicking me in the stomach and start screaming the pain. I start pleading for her to stop, but she kept going until she saw that I was coughing out blood. Shen then gets up.

"This should teach you lesson. Remember that Jimin is mine. If you don't, I won't be so gentle this time. This was only the beginning of this pain for you." She says with a smirk while going out of my room.

I just lay there clenching my stomach and start crying.

"Why..why do I get all of this pain for what I don't deserve?" I say while tears are flowing down my face.

I then start getting up, but I fell down because of my stomach was in pain. I try so hard to get up until I was able to get up. It took me 10 minutes to be able enough to get up the least and limp around.

I was limping towards the bathroom to change in my uniform. And the pain was stinging me. I had to be careful to take everything off because if I move a certain thing on my body in a wrong way, then the pain would kill that area. I had some tears coming down my face because when I looked in the mirror I saw bruises and then I saw little cuts on my face near my mouth and right cheek.

When I finally put on my uniform on, I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:15. My eyes went wide. I was about to run, but the stinginess was all over my body which made me unable to run.

'Ara, You got to go to your job. You can't lose this job.'

I start running to my job and put up with the pain. I was breathing hard and start wincing because the pain from all of the bruises. Once I reached my job, I saw the boss outside looking for me and he came up to me.

"Park Ara! You are 30 Minutes late!" My boss says with an angry tone.

"Mianhamnida! Mianhamnida!" I repeatedly say as I keep bowing towards him.

He saw how desperate I was to keep this job and he came up to me.

"Okay okay Ara. I'll let you off this time since you were always a loyal employee to me. Just please don't do this again." He says with a sigh.

"Thank you. Thank you sir." I say while constantly bowing at him again.

He waves his hand off telling me that it's okay now and to go to work.

Once I went inside, I went to go sit at the counter and do my homework from classes that I had. Time was going by now,  It was around 7:00 now and outside was getting a little dark but not too dark. I went back to my textbooks and started study for the upcoming tests in 2 weeks.

*Ring Ring*

I looked up from my textbooks and instantly got up and started welcoming the customer that came in the door.

"Annyeonghaseyo." The customer said.

'That's familiar voice..'

I looked up to see who it was.

"Ara? What are you doing here?" It was Jimin.

"I work here.." I say with a little nervousness.

"Don't you think that getting a job might stress you out right now since the exams are coming up right?" Jimin says with wonder.

"Aniyo.." I say.

"Are you sure?" He says with a little bit a serious.

I felt a little weird around him. I feel like he keeps trying to get close with me.

"Yeh Jimin-ssi." I say.

"Ara, you don't have to talk to me formally. Sooner or later, we will be friends!" He says with a big smile.

"Jimin-ssi, why are you trying so hard to be friends with me? I already said no twice already to you." I ask him in questionable, but serious tone.

"Probably because you're new and different to me." He says with a smile while tilting his head.

"I'm not different. I'm just not social with people. That's it." I say in a normal voice.

"You are different. First off though, what happened to your face to get all of those cuts?" He says with a little concern.

"I fell Jimin-ssi." I say.

"Are you okay!? Do you have a first aid kit?" He says with a worried tone.

"I'm fine and my job doesn't provide a first-aid kit." I say in monotone.

"Aigoo~ Ara. Why can't you talk to me in a friendly tone, huh?" Jimin says with a pouting face.

"Are you going to buy something in here or not? If not, please exit this store." I say in monotone.

Jimin looks at me with a sad face because of what I said.

"Okay okay, I'm gonna buy something then I'll leave okay?" He says in an aching tone.

I felt bad treating him this way. It was because of Seulgi's warning. If he keeps getting near me then I'll be going through the pain again that I went through today. I don't want to treat him like this. but I need to.

I saw him walking down the isles trying to find the thing that he was looking for.

'What is he looking for?'

When I got out of my thoughts, I started to look at him again except...

He was looking at me first.

When we made eye contact with each other, I quickly looked back to my textbooks to avoid it. When I glanced back him again, I saw him smiling to himself. He then was walking towards me with something in his hand. I got up from my textbooks and was ready to scan his item.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" I say in a normal tone while grabbing the items out of his hands.

"Yeah." He says.

I was about to scan the items until I saw what it was. It was a box of band-aids and alcohol wipes.

"What are you getting band-aids and alcohol wipes for?" I say while scanning his items then putting them in the bag.

"It's for you. You need them for the cut on your cheek." He says while smiling.

"I'm fine Jimin-ssi." I say to assure him.

"I won't leave then if you don't let me clean and put the band-aid on your cut, and stop calling me "Jimin-ssi."! It's Jimin, okay? " He says while pouting.

"Jimin-ss--Jimin, if I let you put the band-aid on for me, will you really leave?" I say while sighing.

"Depends." He says while looking the other way.

"Okay. Put the band-aid on my cut." I say with a hurrying tone.

He then starts smiling and grabs the box and opens it to get the band-aid.

"What color do you want? Blue or purple?" He says with a child-like face.

"Are you serious right now?" I say with an 'are you kidding me?' face.

"Yep! I think purple will suit you, don't you think?" He says with a eye smile.

I just start sighing and putting my head down.

'This guy seriously is a kid.'

I pulled my head back up and looked back Jimin. He just keeps on smiling.

"The purple band-aid then." I say with a straight face.

"Okay!" He says.

He tilts my face to the side and then was about to start cleaning my cut with the alcohol wipe until-

"It burns! Ow! Ow~!" I say while swinging my head back.

"Stop moving! Do you want this done or not?" Jimin says in a doctor like voice.

I nodded towards him.

He comes back towards me and starts wiping my cut again. I winced a little bit by the burn, but then...

Jimin starts coming close to my face and blows on the cut to make it less painful. He then slowly puts the band-aid on my cut and smiles toward me.

"All done!"Jimin says.

I touched where he put the band-aid and then I look at him.

I then started smiling.


	8. Piggyback

When I smiled at him, he looked at me with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open.

"Yah! You finally smiled!" He said with a surprised voice.

"I did... Is something wrong?" I say in a curious tone.

"No no no. It's just this is the first time that I ever saw you smile." He says.

"Oh.." I say.

"You know you should smile more often. Your smile is pretty." He says while smiling at me.

"Oh..." I say while looking back at my textbooks.

"You know, this is the part where you say "thank you" to me for saying your smile is pretty." He says.

"Jimin, I have to study for the midterms coming up. Can you please let me study?" I say in a serious tone.

He looks at me with a hurt expression.

"Ara, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll let you study now." He says in a sad tone.

I looked up from my textbooks and saw him walking out the door. I then went back to studying. I didn't want to hurt him. I just felt like I need to be alone. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I don't want to get hurt by anyone or anything. I avoid everything to just keep myself up.

'Jimin, why are you always near me? Why are you trying so hard to be my friend when I already said no to you?

I then suddenly remembered something. I reached towards my face touching the band-aid that Jimin put on my face for me.

'Jimin, you better not make me regret this.'

I then got up from the counter and ran towards the door. I stopped when I got outside to look left and right. I was trying to find Jimin. I saw him in a distance. I was about to run after him until I grabbed my stomach. The pain had came back and started to make me unable to move. I had no choice, but to..

"JIMIN-AH~~!!" I yelled out loud towards the distance between me and him.

He then turned around and saw me. His eyes had gone wide. He started running towards me with a worried face.

"ARA~~!!" He yells while running towards me very quickly.

I was frozen until he was right in front of me which got me out of zoning out. He started freaking out with a concerned face.

"Are you okay?? What's wrong??" He says in a scared tone.

I saw everyone looking towards us with a 'who are these crazy kids?' face. I was feeling very embarrassed by everyone hearing Jimin freaking out. I pulled Jimin by his arm and pulled him in the store to avoid anymore attention.

"Ara, what happened?? Are you hurt?? Is there--" Jimin then got cut off.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I wanted to apologize to you." I say while looking down.

"Oh, but what are you apologizing for?" He says while scratching the back of his head with a confused expression.

'Jimin-ah, you are so dumb.'

"I'm sorry for talking so rude to you throughout today even though you did things for me." I say while looking at him.

"Ohh. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for bothering you when you wanted to study. I'm sorry. " He says in an assuring tone.

"It was also my fault too because I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I guess we both are at fault." I say with a smile.

Jimin starts smiling all of a sudden. I was looking at him crazy for a second.

"Jimin-ah, why are you smiling all of sudden?" I asked.

"It's because of you. You act really different from everyone I know and I'm happy." He says with happy tone.

"Wait, you don't even know me enough to know if I'm different from everyone." I say with a confused face.

"Okay then. Let's get to know each other." Jimin says.

"Okay, but the basic stuff first." I say to assure him.

"Why though?Jimin says with a puzzled expression.

"Because we are not even friends yet. I'm not trying to be mean, but let's wait okay?" I say in a sad, but gentle voice.

"Ah~. I understand. Okay, let's start now." He says with a smile.

"Okay." I say.

"Since we know each other's name already, how old are you, Ara?" He says.

"I'm 17." I say.

Jimin's mouth was open with an 'are you kidding me?' face.

"W-what?" I say with a little nervousness.

"YOU'RE 17!?" he says with a very surprised face.

"Y-yeh. Why?" I say.

"You're young to be in college. How are you so smart to be in college already?" He says with a surprised tone.

"Okay. Okay. How old are you then?" I said in a irritated voice because he was asking too much questions at once.

"I'm 21." He says it so casually.

When I heard that my eyes blinked like 3 times to fully understand what he said.

"We're.. 4 years apart..?" I say with a little nervousness because that was a pretty big age gap.

"Yep!" He says in a fun tone as if it wasn't weird that we are years apart from each other.

"You don't think that it's weird?" I say in questionable tone.

"Aniyo. It's normal for people like us to hang out." He says with an assuring tone.

"Okay, if you say so." I say with a normal voice.

"Yep!" He says with a smile.

For my whole shift, we were asking each other questions about ourselves the entire time. There were some customers here and there in the store to buy some items. Jimin always welcomed them in and ask if they needed anything. He was helping me out a lot today and I was thankful for it.

"Ara? Ara~~?"

I then was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Jimin's voice call out to me with his hand moving in front of my face.

"Sorry. I was thinking of something, but what did you call me for?" I said apologetic tone.

"Oh its fine, but when does your shift end?" He says.

I looked at the clock and it was now 11:00 PM. My eyes widened. I looked at Jimin then backed at the clock.

'Jimin has been here for the past 6 hours?! What the hell?!'

"My shift ends now, but you have been here for about 6 hours. You didn't have any plans today?" I say in a questionable voice.

"Aniyo, I wanted to be here with you." He says while gazing at me.

"Oh. You didn't have to be here. Anyway, let me go restock all the shelves before I close up. You can go home if you want to right now." I said while going in the closet to get the items.

"I'll stay until you are ready to go home." Jimin says while staring at me climb the ladder going up to get the items.

"Why?" I say while observing the cabinets.

"Do you not know what time it is right now? It's freaking an hour before midnight, and there might be some creepy perverts out there." He says in a frightened tone.

"Who knows if you are one of them creepy perverts too?" I say with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not!!!" He says with his cheeks puffing out.

"Hahahahaha!!" I started laughing really hard and then I started going back.

'Why am I going backwards?' I questioned myself, but then suddenly my eyes when wide.

'I'm falling!' I started closing my eyes because I was scared of the impact from the floor hurting my body even more.

I start screaming until I felt something. I felt something around my body.

"You need to be more careful! What would happened if I wasn't here!? Gosh, you are an handful." Jimin was yelling at me in a worried and mad tone at the same time.

'Jimin saved me..' I then suddenly got out of my thoughts when I still felt something around me.

"Jimin-ah.."  I say quietly while he is still lecturing me.

"WHAT!" He says while staring straight at me now.

I flinched when he suddenly yelled at me. Jimin then made a guilty face when he saw me.

"Sorry.." Jimin says.

"It's fine, but can you please put me down now?.. Your arms are still around me." I said in a nervous tone.

He then looks down at me all naturally and then--

His face immediately turned red.

"O-oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot about me still holding you after your fall." He stutters while putting me down.

"It's fine." I say while putting up the item boxes on the shelves.

'Jeez Jimin, you're so dumb.' I thought while just smiling to myself.

~~~~~

After I was done with my shift and was closing the store. Me and Jimin started walking to my house because he was too stubborn to just let me go home by myself.

"You know, today was fun. With us getting to know each other." I say to break the silence between us.

Jimin's face then turned happy. He started smiling so much.

"Seriously!?" He says in excitement.

"Yeah. Thanks for hanging out with me." I say while just smiling too.

We were still walking home talking to each other until I felt a big pain in my leg.

"Oww~" As I said when I fell to the ground. I started rubbing my leg to relieve the pain. 

"You okay!? Does your leg hurt? What should I do?" Jimin says while freaking out so much.

"I'm fine just help me up." I say.

Jimin then helps me up and I try to stand up. I finally was able to stand up until I was about to take a step forward. I was losing my balance and was about to fall forward. I suddenly felt a strong grip on my waist, and then my head turned around towards him..

'My face is so close to him.' Our eyes were looking at each other so closely. His eyes are so pretty. 

"Are you okay?..." Jimin says while still looking at my eyes.

"U-uh yeah. Thanks for saving me.. again. Hahahaha.." I started laughing to get us out of our awkward position.

"Y-yeah no problem."He said while bringing me up on my feet.

I was about to start walking again until I saw Jimin walked in front of me and kneeled down with his hands holding out behind him. I was kinda confused of what he was doing.

"Get on." He said in a serious voice.

"W-why? What is this?" I say while hesitating.

"Jeez, you really are hard to take care of. You're hurt. I don't want you to force yourself through the pain, so just get on my back like you are gonna go on a piggyback ride." He says in sympathetic tone.

"I'm fine really. I can walk by myself." I said with an assuring tone.

"Ara. You have been limping all day. Please get on my back, so you don't go through it for the rest of the night." He says.

"Okay, if you say so." I then started getting on his back.

Once I was on his back, he then got up and started walking.

"Do I turn left here?" Jimin suddenly says as we are about a block from my house.

"Yes." I said.

Once we turn left, I wanted us to talk before I went home. There is just silence between us now. 

"Jimin-ah." I say suddenly to get his attention.

"Yeah." He says.

"Thank you for everything today again. I seriously enjoyed talking to you and laughing with you." I say while my head was on his back.

Jimin was silent for a moment. 

"Yeah no problem. It was very fun for me too." He says while smiling.

About 5 minutes later, we were at my house now.

"Are we here?" I hear Jimin say as if he was tired of carrying me.

"Yes, we are." I say while getting off his back.

"Thank god. You were very heavy to hold." He says while touching his back as if it was aching him.

"Was I really that heavy?" I say in a worried tone.

"Aniyo. I was just kidding. You're so light." He says while laughing.

"Gosh. Stop playing like that. Jeez." I said when I was rubbing my forehead to relieve some stress.

"Sorry. I guess I got to go home now. We should hang out like this again another time." He says while giving me a smile again.

"Oh okay and maybe. It depends." I say while about to go inside my house.

"Bye Ara!" He says while waving bye at me.

I waved back at him. He then turned around and started walking in the direction of where his house was. I'm recalling all the moments we had today. Us getting to know each other. Us laughing together. Him helping me out a lot today. Him making me smile for first time in my life.

'Jimin, you have proven to me. I am gonna trust you now, so please don't take this for granted. If you hurt me like everyone has then you are no different from anyone else.'

I continued to see him walking home. I have made my choice. I ran to my mailbox and shouted his name.

"Jimin-ah!" I yelled out.

He then turned his head around with a confused face of why I called him.

"I'm your friend now. We're friends." I said to him in a tone where he could hear me from the distance between us.

His face lit up and started smiling. He started jumping in the air with his fist up as if he accomplished something. He started yelling out words like "Yes!" and "Yayyy! She finally accepted!" He then shouted out something towards me.

"Thank you Ara! Goodnight!"

I just started laughing and smiling towards him on how he was acting. I waved bye at him and started walking towards the front door of my house.

'Jimin, I hope I am making the right choice right now. I think I am, so please change me..'


	9. Ice Cream

After I went inside the house, I was pretty sure that everyone fell asleep because it was passed midnight. I went inside my room and just laid flat on my bed.

'Feels good to be in my bed.' I thought while smiling until I finally remembered something.

"Nooo~ I don't wanna go shower now.." I say in my pillow.

I waited like 5 minutes to finally get up and get my clothes. When I walked in the bathroom and started to get ready to shower. I started thinking of Jimin.

'Is he different? Can he change me at all?' I just keep asking questions to myself.

~~~

After showering, I went straight to sleep. I was just too tired from work and school today especially putting up with Jimin.

~~~

*Dream*

I was walking down the halls of the house. It was dark. It got darker every time I was walking further away from the light. I started hearing voices. They were saying something towards me.

"Ugly" "Stupid" "Worthless" "Unwanted"

I started grabbing my head and shutting my eyes.

"Stop. Stop. Stop please." I say while on my knees now.

The voices kept going nonstop. I started crying until I heard something.

*knock knock*

It was very quiet. The voices started being louder to overcome the noise. I started covering my ears harder. Then the sudden noise got louder.

*Knock! Knock!*

*Dream end*

My eyes opened. The knocking is still continuing.

"Why is someone knocking so early in the morning?.." I say while putting my hands on my face and rubbing my temples.

I started heading down to the front door. The knocking kept going and going.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled out in annoyance.

Once I got to the door, I just started opening it slowing to reveal a little crack to see who was at the door. When I peeked out, it was Jimin.

"Hey Ara! Wanna go somewhere with me?" He says with a excited voice.

"Jimin-ah. Why are you here?" I say while covering my face from the sunlight.

"Well.. I thought we could hang out again like we did yesterday." He said while avoiding my eyes.

I then opened the door all the way.

"I mean like we can hang out, but it would have been better if you warned me first about it." I say while rubbing my temples.

"I don't have your.." He says while looking down.

"Have my what?" I said with a puzzled face.

"Number.." He says while his face is still down.

"Oh. Why didn't you ask for my number? I would have gave it to you." I said.

"Because I thought you would be uncomfortable if I asked." He says while still looking down.

"I'm not, but first. Why are you still looking down? My eyes are up here on my face." I said while squatting and looking up in his eyes.

His face instantly turned red and jumped back then tripped over himself then falling straight on his butt.

"What's wrong? Are you okay!?" I said while being worried about him.

"t-t-too-" He stuttered.

"What? What?" I said to try to figure out what he was saying.

"You're too close!" He shouted out and I got startled.

"I'm sorry. You were just worrying me." I said in a apologetic tone.

"It's fine and for the looking down thing.." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" I said with a very curious tone.

"It's because the clothes that you are wearing.

My eyebrows furrowed when he said that. I looked at my clothes. I was just wearing a tang top and just some shorts.

"What's wrong with it?" I said while putting a hand on my hip.

"There's a lot of skin exposure.." He said with redness growing on his face.

"Oh my gosh. Man up Jimin." I said while grabbing his hand and bringing him in the house.

"Wait wait. Is it okay that I can come in?" He said while pulling back a little bit.

"Uhh.. Just wait outside if you want to. Let me go change first then we can go hang out of wherever you want to go. Okay?" I said while going back inside the house.

"Okay!" He said with a smile.

Once I went to go change out of my clothes, I came back outside with a sweatshirt on and a pair of leggings. When I came back outside, I saw Jimin look back at me.

"Ready to go?" He said.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I said while locking the house door.

"Somewhere~" He said in a very weird tone.

"Where the hell are we going Jimin-ah?" I said with a serious tone.

"You'll find out soon. Lets just go." He said.

"Wait. I swear if you do anything weird. We will never talk to each other again."  I said while staring straight in his eyes.

"I won't do anything weird. We are just going to go hang out." He said with a assuring tone.

"Pinky swear?" I said while sticking out my pinky.

The reason why I want him to pinky swear me is because that shows that I'm serious. Pinky swearing to me means that you are keeping the commitment that we have.

"I pinky swear Ara." Jimin said while crossing our pinkies together and smiling at me.

"Okay. Let's go then. Please lead the way." I said with my hand sticking out to the side.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that we are walking and not driving." He said while walking away from me, and I was just looking at him with my jaw wide open.

"YAH! Are you serious?!" I shouted towards him.

"Yeah. It's good to get exercise, you know?" He says with a smart-ass tone.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's go." I said while following him.

~~~

Once we were almost to the place that we were going, I saw a huge roller coaster in a distance. I was feeling excited. I started running there while leaving Jimin behind.

"Jimin-ah! Hurry up!" I said while running really fast to the amusement park.

"*sigh* This girl." Jimin said under his breath while smiling too.

"Wait up!!" He said while trying to catch up to me.

Once we got there, I saw the name of the amusement park, **_Lotte World_** , My face was just in amazement.

"Why are you so excited?" He said while nudging my arm.

"It's my first time here.. How were you able to pay to come here?" I said while facing him.

"Well.. you do know Jungkook right? The guy that is my best friend." He said.

I just nodded.

"He had some free tickets from a contest that he entered in. He didn't want the 1st place prize, Lotte World tickets, he actually wanted the Iron man plushie, so he was kinda upset by it and just gave me the tickets since he had no one to go with." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"He could've gone with you." I said.

"He didn't want to stand out if me and him went since we both are guys." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh okay. Well tell him when you see him that I'm thankful for tickets." I said.

"Okay no problem. Anyway..LETS GO!" He said while running to the rides.

I started running after him.

~~~

When we were taking a break from the rides that we rode, Jimin was breathing hard from him screaming on most of them. I just started laughing at him. He then turned his head at me with a curious face. I suddenly stop laughing and looked at a different direction.

"What are you laughing at huh?" He said while coming close to me.

"Nothing.." I said while looking at something else than his face.

"Sure~~" He said then looking from me to another location.

I started looking at this stand because I forgot that I didn't have anything to eat this morning. The stand had varieties of food. My stomach was craving for something. My eyes couldn't stop looking at the stand.

"What are you hungry for?" Jimin interrupted me while I was looking at the stand.

"Nothing. I'm fine, but thanks though." I said while trying to not make him be burden by me.

"You sure? Because I caught you looking at that stand over there for about 5 minutes already." He said while pointing his finger at the stand.

"I'm fine really." I said in an assuring tone.

My stomach then grumbled out of the blue.

"Like I asked, What are you hungry for?" He said with a eyebrow furrowed up.

"Can I get an Ice cream please?" I said with a smile.

"What flavor?" He asked.

"Vanilla!" I said in a little child's voice.

Jimin started laughing and smiling at how I responded. He then started walking to the stand.

When he came back, I saw him just holding 1 ice cream cone.

"Here you go." He said while handing me the cone.

"Thank you! But wait. What about you?" I said in a curious tone while my head leaning to the side a bit.

"Hahahaha. Well~~" He said while looking in the opposite direction and in a nervous tone.

My head was still leaning to the side.

"I didn't have enough money... " He said.

My eyes went wide.

"Are you serious right now Jimin-ah?" I said in a surprised tone

"Yeh.."  He said.

"Jeez. Here." I said then holding my ice cream out towards him.

"Why are you giving me this?" He said while still looking at my ice cream.

"Because I want you to have some. Now take it." I said while still holding the cone.

"I'm good." He says while getting up.

I then shoved the Ice Cream in his mouth with all of the ice cream going all over his face. His face went from normal happy face to in shock face.

"Ara! Wae geurae!??" He said while eating some of the ice cream that was stuffed in his mouth.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" I said while laughing at his face.

"Dehhh." He said while cleaning himself.

I started eating the rest of the ice cream and started smiling at the same time.

I glanced over at Jimin and I saw him smiling too.

"Gomawo for the day Jimin-ah." I said while smiling towards him.

"Yeah no problem." He said.

~~~

When we were heading home, I kept seeing him glance over me.

"Anything you wanna say?" I said to break the silence.

"A-ani." He stuttered.

"Just say it." I said to get it out of him.

"Can I have your number like just to text you if you want to hang again and such?" He said it like he was trying to explain his entire reason of asking.

"You know, I didn't really need that explanation, but here." I said while giving my number to him.

"Thanks Ara." He said in a glad tone.

"It's nothing since we are friends now." I said with a smile.

~~~

When we arrived at my house, Jimin called me out.

"Ara."

"Yeh?" I answered back at him.

"See you at school tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded towards him.

He just smiled back at me.

When I went inside the house and up into my room, I just stared at the mirror in the room.

"Ara, you now have a good friend." I said to myself.

After showering and getting ready for bed to wake up for school tomorrow. I went to go lay in bed, but before going to sleep I heard a noise.

*ding*

I looked over to my phone and saw a message from someone.

 **Unknown** : It's Jiminie! :D

 **Me** : Okay Jimin-ah, but I need to go to sleep now for school that WE both have tomorrow.

 **Jiminie Pabo** : Dehhhhh. Goodnight Ara!

 **Me** : Goodnight.

"Pabo." I whispered with a smile.

I then went to sleep.


	10. Jungkook

It was the break of dawn and was about 6 o'clock in the morning. I was getting ready to go in early for school and just study in the library. When I sneaked out of the house quietly, and then started walking to the school I saw this little kitten wandering across the sidewalk. I quietly took steps toward it. 

"Meow meow." I started making kitten noises to lure it towards me.

The cat just looked at me for a second and hissed at me. I think it was feeling creeped out that a human being is trying to talk to a cat through its language.

'Is there a store around here?' I thought when looking around for a nearby store or market.

My eyes went wide. 

"Wait here okay." I said while using my hands as gestures to make it stay and not run off.

I was running to the nearest store that I saw and it was about a 5 minutes away from where I was. When I ran in the store, I walked to the cashier since no one was buying anything yet and asked him in a hurried manner.

"Do you have any cat food??" I said while trying to hurry the man, so the kitten didn't run away before I got back to it.

"In the corner back there." He said without even giving me eye contact.

"Thanks." I then rushed to the back corner to find cat food.

"Okay cat food where are you??" I said to myself while scanning the shelves.

"Aha! Okay chicken and liver or tuna?" I kept trying to decide by which one the kitten would like the most.

Then the kitten came to mind. I bet it either ran away or sitting while wondering what I was doing. I then grabbed the tuna can and ran up to the cashier. The cashier dude looked at me with a weird face and then looked back at the can. He scanned the can and put it in the bag.

"$3.29" He said while looking at me.

I looked in my wallet and got four dollars and gave it to the guy.

"Keep the change!" I then dashed out the door, and hurried over to the cat. 

When I arrived, the cat was just licking itself. Then it looked at me while I was out of breath.

"Look~ I got you some food." I said opening the can.

I set the can in front of the cat. The cat came forward a little a bit and sniffed the cat food. I was hesitating because I was hoping that I didn't chose a nasty flavor of food for it. I mean cats like tuna right? I was waiting for the cat's reaction. All I saw it do was just smelling it. I looked at the time on my watch.

"6:45!?" I yelled out with a worried tone.

Class starts in 15 minutes. I gotta go now. What about the cat though? I'll come for it after school, but that's like for another 8 hours. What do I do??? Okay, I'll just come for it after school. 

"Okay little kitten don't worry. I'll come see you after school. Please enjoy the food even it might not taste good." I said while petting the kitten's head.

I then ran to school as quickly as possible.

*Time skip to almost arriving to class*

I was so tired, but I still needed to run. Just a little more. My breathing was so heavy and I just wanted to take a break, but class was starting in 5 minutes and I was at the school gate. I'm almost there.

Once I got to class, I opened the door. 

"I'm here...." I said while being so exhausted.

The teacher didn't say anything and just let me be. I was going to my desk and he wasn't here. Jimin wasn't here today. I glanced around me if Jungkook was here. He was here, but why was Jimin not? There always together--

"ARA!" I heard suddenly and my heart was racing scary.

"Y-yeh?" I said with a nervous tone.

"Sit down please. You're interrupting my class by standing up." 

"Yeh." I said then sitting down in my seat.

I saw Jungkook glanced over me. He had a concerned face on. He was mouthing something towards me. I was trying to read what he was saying.

'Gwen-cha-na-yo?' He mouthed towards me.

I just shook my head towards him indicting that I was not doing very well.

His face expression changed to an upsetting one. He then just looked back to the teacher teaching the lesson. I just put my head down because I was so tired from this entire morning disaster.

*Time skip to class ending.*

I felt someone tapping my shoulder. My eyes fluttered opened. It took me a little bit to recognized who was in front of me.

"Ara?" That voice..

"Jungkook-ah? What's going on?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Class ended. Lets go." He said while taking my backpack. 

"Wait. Wait. I got it." I said while reaching out towards my backpack.

"I got it. You look tired."

"I am." I said while just walking behind him to the next class.

"Jungkook, why are you talking to me? I thought you didn't like me?" I said while being so curious.

"I didn't like you at first. I mean like I didn't like any girls here because they all just fangirl over Hyung, but when I see how you acted towards Hyung. You're pretty chill and cool." Jungkook said while still walking.

"By hyung. You mean Jimin-ah?" I asked.

"Yeh." He said.

"Why do a lot girls like him?" I asked while be very curious.

"Well from the past, I'm pretty sure they like him because of his looks. I really don't know why he isn't annoyed from them." He said.

"He's really nice. I think that's why he can't say anything since they're girls. Girls are fragile." I said.

"Well I don't care. The only things that I care about is just protecting hyung, my family, and my dream." He said with his head down.

"You're a good friend to him, Jungkook-ah." I said while comforting him.

"Ara. Can I trust you?" He said while looking at me.

"You can, but can I trust you?" I responded.

"Ara, follow me." He said while grabbing my wrist and leading the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a confused voice.

"To me and hyung's secret place." He said.

"Okay.." I said.

Once we got there, we were just on the rooftop. We were at where I first met Jungkook and when Jimin was sleeping.

"We're here." He said.

"Didn't we meet here before?" I asked.

"Yep. Okay Ara, the answer to your question if you can trust me is yes. You're at this place where no one knows except me and hyung. I just proved to you that you can trust me." He smiled while saying that.

"Okay." I said.

"Well. Let's get to know each other since we are closer. What do you like to do for a living?" He asked.

"I really don't know. I'm pretty busy nowadays." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Oh. Well you should find something that you would like to do." He said.

"Maybe, but what about you?" I asked with a smile.

"I like singing. It may be weird, but it helps me relax and have fun." He said.

"It's not weird. If you like it then that's awesome." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Ara." He said.

"What's your dream, Jungkook?" I asked with a little curiosity.

"What? My dream?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. You said earlier that one of the things that you care about is your dream." I said.

"Oh yeah. My dream is....to be a singer. I want to sing my heart out to everyone. To me, singing has a lot of meaning in it . I want everyone that hears my voice to understand the message that I am giving." He says while looking up at the sky and the breeze brushing past him.

"That's really nice. I am pretty sure that you will achieve that dream." I said with a encouragement tone.

"Thank you. What's your dream, Ara?" He asks while looking at me.

"Uhh. My dream is to make my family proud of me, but I doubt I will ever fulfill it." I said while looking down at my lap.

"Why do you say that?" He asks.

"Well...me and my family kinda have some problems going on right now." I said without much details coming out of my mouth.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that and to ask why." He said with an apologetic tone.

"It's fine." I said.

"Really, I am sorry." He says while looking down.

"It's fine. Jeez." I said with a fake-smile and punching his arm in a playful way to try to move on from this topic.

"Anyway, I have been wondering about this all day. Do you know where Jimin-ah is? He hasn't been here all day." I said with a little concern.

"Oh. Hyung is at home today. He kinda got sick from the hangout that you and him had at Lotte World." He said.

"Wait. How did he get sick?" I said with a little worry.

"He gets motion sickness and he told me that he went on a lot of roller coasters which kinda made him throw up a lot when he got home." He said.

My eyes got wide. Why didn't he say anything?? I pushed him to ride the roller coasters. This is all my fault. Wait. I have his number. I can text him or call him.


	11. Sick

Goshhhhh!! Ughhhhh! Why is he sick at home?? I started running out the roof while leaving Jungkook to follow behind me.

"Y-yah!! Where are you going!?" He said while trying to find out where I was going.

"I'm gonna go to Jimin's house!" I said while being furious.

After I said that, I looked behind me and saw Jungkook frozen solid with a surprised face. I started waving my hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. It took a few seconds for him to come back to reality. He started blinking rapidly. He then was about to open his mouth to protest about something.

"Wait. Why are you going there in the first place?" He said with a serious look. I think he was thinking that I was trying to get with Jimin and seduce while he is sick.

"Jimin-ah is sick and I feel like its my responsibility to go and take care of him. You do understand where I am coming from?" I said while my hands are moving around in a assurement look.

Jungkook's face just then turned from seriousness to an 'Ahhh~' look.

"Ohhh. I thought you were trying to go see him to do something to him." He said.

"And what would that SOMETHING be?" I said with a little prediction.

"You know what I mean. Probably seducing him?" He said while shrugging and looking in the other way without making eye contact with me.

Once I heard that, I started rubbing my temples and just wondering why he would think that I would do something that disgusting to someone.

"Jungkook. Why would you think I would do something like that to our great friend, Jimin? I mean I know you don't like what a lot girls do to him, but why would you think I would do it?" I said with a little frustrated tone.

I was waiting for his response and all I got was a shrug like are you kidding me right now?

"I had to make sure.... for his sake." He said with his shrug.

"Jeez Jungkook." I said.

I still haven't texted Jimin if he is okay. Darn it!

 **Me:** Yah! Jiminie Pabo! Are you okay??

After I texted him back, I was now gonna wait for his response.

**5 minutes later...**

"YAH JEON JUNGKOOK."

"Y-yes Ara.." He sounded scared for his life just now.

"Why hasn't he texted me back?" I said with a little annoyance in my voice.

"Maybe he is asleep?" He said with a little nervousness.

"UGHH!" I let out a long sigh because I'm trying to help Jimin, but the guy is not even send me a single message.

Jungkook was noticing how worried I was over Jimin being sick. I mean who wouldn't be worried over their friend who is sick.

"Ara. I can just give you his address, you know?" After he said that I was about to say something-

"BUT. You must promise that you won't do anything to him. If you know what I mean." He said while putting one finger in front of my face.

I was about to flip out again over this. Not because I want to touch or do something bad to Jimin, but I ALREADY told Jungkook that I'm not that type of person to do crap like this.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I FREAKING DON'T WANT TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT WITH HIM." I screamed at the top of my lungs at him.

All Jungkook did was smile. Why the hell is he smiling?! I'm so confused now.

"Why are you smiling huh?" I said still being annoyed.

"You just make me laugh." He said still smiling.

I just rolled my eyes.

"So can I now have the address to his place?" I said.

"Let me text it to you. Where's your phone."

I handed my phone to him. He started punching something in my phone. Then he went to his phone and did the same thing. I then heard something go off my phone.

"What did you just do?" I asked

"Nothing." He said while handing it to me.

I looked at it and say a contact say "Kookie <3"

"pfft..." My eye started twitching a little bit after hearing that sound.

"Jungkook-ah.."

"Pfft...pfft..."

"JUNGKOOK. Can I just get his address?!"

"Okay okay. Mian.

***Time Skip***

"Okay this seems to be it." I said while arriving to a big building.

After getting through Jungkook's dumbness, I freaking finally got Jimin's address.

"Okay. Room 204 on the second floor." I said what was on the piece of paper that Jungkook wrote down for me.

I started walking inside the building and was greeted by employees that were just standing and looking around. I walked up to the front desk to ask on how to get to the second floor.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The front lady said.

"Hi, can you tell me how to get to the second floor?"

"Just take that elevator over in the corner of there." She said while pointing at the area.

"Thank you so much." I said while nodding towards the lady.

"Wait miss, I need to ask you something." The lady said stopping me before going the elevator.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to visit a friend of mine." I said.

"Oh. Don't tell me..you're here to visit Park Jimin!?" She said with a little fangirlish voice.

"I am. Why?" I said with a little nervousness.

"It's just that he is so handsome and so sweet, you know what I mean?" She said while fantasizing him.

"Yeah sure." I said about to walk away.

"OH PLEASE TELL HIM HI FOR ME!!!" She yelled out while I was walking to the elevator.

I just turned around and smiled.

***Time Skip***

Once I arrived on the floor, I started looking for room 204.  
  


"Room 204, where are you?" I started looking at the number label on each door.

After going through about 10 doors, I finally found it.

"Okay, this must be it." I said while looking at the door.

I then put my knuckles on the door and *Knock Knock*.

I then just started to wait. I waited for about 5-10 minutes.

"Oh my gosh. Is it that hard to come the door?" I said about to become frustrated.

I started knocking constantly in order for him to come to the door. I then heard something.

"Jeez. What is it this time? I just want to sleep. *cough cough*." I recognized that voice, its-

The door opened.

"Ara?"

"Jimin-ah?"

"Hey Ara! What are you doing here?" He said while being all hyped up.

"I'm here because I heard you're sick." I said.

"Ohh. Well I'm not that sick anyways...*cough*"

"Is it okay with you if i come in?"

"Yeah sure." I then started walking in.

"But Ara. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I live here?"

"Jungkook told me."

"Oh."

"Did you eat today?" I asked.

"Not really." He said.

"Are you serious right now? You're sick and you haven't ate anything." I started walking towards him and grabbed his neck.

I was checking his forehead if he has a fever by doing it old fashion. Our foreheads touching. I heard that is the best way to see if someone has a fever.

"Mmmm~" I was trying to determine if he had it.

"A-ara? What are you doing?"

"I'm checking if you have a fever. What else would I be doing?"

"O-oh."

I then came back from his forehead.

"You freaking have a fever. Why are you--JIMIN-AH!?" I then saw Jimin's face and his face was bright red.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go take you to bed." I started pushing him to his bedroom.

"W-wait why?" He said while being very confused.

"Because you have a fever and your face is really red."

"I'm sure I don't and my face being red means nothing really."

"Whatever. Just get in bed." I pushed him in the bed and started putting the blankets on him.

"B-but!"

"Just be quiet and listen to me." He then just became silent.

"Do you have rice in your kitchen?"

He nodded.

I started heading to the kitchen to find it.

What do people eat when they are sick?

AH!

Porridge!

**Jimin's POV**

Why is Ara here!? Wait, she said that Jungkook told her where I live.

I start dialing his number on my phone.

It's about to go through.

"Ah hyung. How are--"

"JEON JUNGKOOK! Why did you tell Ara that I was sick?!"

"Um. She asked."

"Jungkook-ah. Why? She's now taking care of me. I feel like a burden to her now."

"Hyung. Actually, your not. She was worried sick about you when I said you were sick, and said that its her fault that you got sick. So in a way, she is repaying and helping you?"

She was worried about me?

"Hyung?"

I got back to reality.

"Y-yeah?"

"She's a good person by the way. She won't do those fangirlish stuff that other girls did to you in the past."

A little vein popped out of my head.

"You do know that I was the first one to say that she was different from all those girls right?" I said while being a little pissed.

"Ahh~ you're right."

Oh my gosh Jungkook.

"Yeah I am. Okay anyway bye."

"HYUNG CALL ME OR TEXT ME IF SHE DOES ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"She won't. Jeez." I then hung up.

What is she doing? She asked me about if I had rice? What does she need rice for?

**End of Jimin's POV**

**Ara's POV**

"Okay. Almost done."

I continued stirring the pot until it looked done.

I feel so stupid right now. I'm like using all of his food and stuff without asking. I feel so rude. Dammit!

"I'll apologize when I give him the food."

When I started scooping some porridge into the bowl, I started putting cilantro and such to make it taste good.

I then walked to his room with it.

"Jimin-ah. Can you sit up in your bed?"

"Deh~" I heard his voice afar.

When I came into his room, I saw a different aura off of him.

"Why are you smiling so weirdly right now?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

Lie. I sense something different.

"Okay.."

"Oooo. Did you make something??" He said while being so excited.

"Yeah. Porridge. Is that fine?"

"I love Porridge!" He said in a joyful voice.

"Okay. Here." I started handing it to him.

He took a spoonful of it and tasted it. He started smiling and kept on eating.

"Thamk yor!" He said with a mouthful.

"Please swallow before talking and your welcome." I said with a little chuckle.

After he was done eating, he gave me the bowl back.

"Want seconds?" I said while getting up.

"No, I'll eat the rest later."

"Okay." I went to go put the bowl in the sink and put the pot in the fridge.

I started cleaning the bowl and dishes in the sink.

"So."

I jumped up when I heard a voice.

Jimin.

"Jimin, why must you talk out of nowhere?"

"Because I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

He then started coming towards me and started moving me out of the way when I was washing the dishes.

"Yah! I'm busy cleaning."

"I got it since you cooked. I'll clean."

"Wait you're still sick."

"I'm better. Don't worry." He said with a wink.

"Okay. If you say so. So what's your question?"

"Do you like me?"

WHAT?

"As a friend, so yeah." I said.

"What about as a boyfriend?"

ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?

"No.. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay."

He was now done with dishes and was about to go dry his hands.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.

"Overseas."

"So you live alone?"

"Yeah. I wanted to stay here."

"Ooh. Oh yeah I forgot! The lady at the front desk today wanted me to tell you hi. So. Hi."

"Oh her. I'm not really a fond of her. Not to be rude, but she can be a little too clingy."

"Ohh."

"So when you plan on going home or back to school?"

"Crap! I forgot about school." I looked at the time.

Oh its just 1 hour before school ends.

"Can I just stay here until it's late enough for me to go home?" I asked.

"But what about school?"

"School is about to end, so it might be a waste of time going back."

"True."

We were heading to the living room and sitting in the couch.

"So how far do you live away from our college?"

"I think 10 minutes away?"

"Ohh."

"I'm guessing we live about 5-10 minutes away from each other since we live close to the college."

"Maybe?"

After about a good 10 minutes with us being a little awkward and bored. Jimin finally said something.

"Ara."

"Yes?"

"You do know that it's bad for a girl to be alone with a guy in a house together?"

"Not really. I mean like I know how to defend myself."

"Oh really. Lets find out."

He then made me lay down on the couch with him hovering over me.

I was frozen solid. I nevered went through anything like this. His face was getting closer to mine.

"So why aren't you defending yourself? You gotta be ready next time." He then got off of me.

"I-I'll be back. C-can you tell me where your bathroom is?"

"First door in the hallway."

"T-thanks." I start sprinting towards the door quickly.

Once I got in the bathroom, I tried calming myself down.

"Wooo. Okay Ara. Jimin was just testing me. Why did he have to do that though? Gosh my heart was beating so fast." I said.

I looked in the mirror.

Oh. My. Gosh.

MY FACE WAS PURE RED.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in embarrassment.

**Jimin's POV**

"She's really cute to tease with. I'm starting to like her." I said while laughing at her cuteness and hearing her screaming.


End file.
